Pregnant! What the Hell!
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: 1x2 3x4 5xOC mpreg Duo is pregnant and only him and Heero know. Its time to tell the others. What will the two young boys do? R
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Pregnant! What the Hell!**

**Charter 1: Telling the Team

* * *

**

**"SHHH Duo its ok SHHH just calm down" Heero said as he rubbed his lovers back.**

**"S-sorry about waking you Heero" Duo said as he lifted his head from the toilet.**

**"Its ok my little Shinigami" Heero answred **

**"Whats going on in here?" a voice said as the door opened.**

**Heero looked up at Wufie who steped in the bathroom with dark rings under his eyes.**

**"Duo is...sick" Heero lied**

**"s-s-sorry for w-waking you Wufie" Duo said as tried 2 smile but only made him self get sick again.**

**"Its ok D." Wufie said as he looked down at Duo with sad eyes then he looked at Heero "whats wrong with him...do yuou know?"**

**"no...not yet" Heero looked down at Duo and then rested his head on his back "its ok Duo shhhh plz shhhhhh..."**

**Duo then started to cry. He hated getting sick and he hated to lie about it as well.**

**Heero wraped his arms around Duo and tried to calm him. He cood soft words into his ear and it helped a little.**

**After an hour of Heero watching Duo get sick all started to calm down. Duo was breathing hard but not getting sick . He laied his tired on Heero's chest. Duo's face was blushed and tired looking.He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep on the bathroom floor.**

**Heero stood up with Duo in his arms and walked back to their shared room. Heero laid Duo on the bed then changed his close. Then changed his own. After finshing with changing he cralwed into bed next to his koi and wraped his arms around Duo and held his sweet life bringer in his arms.**

_**

* * *

Morning

* * *

**_

**When morning came Heero awoke to shining sun of early morning. He looked over to see the most gorgeous sight of his life. There he was, Duo, lieing there his hair all down and glimmering in the sun. His arms gently wraped around his stomch which was a little biger than normal. Heero smiled at the seen and a tear shimmered in the corners of each eye.**

**Duo curled up closre to Heero and slowly begain awaken. He looked up at heero and smiled softly.**

**"I've gotten bigger" he said as he smiled up at Heero**

**"Yes you have" Heero said and hugged him**

**Then Duo looked down.**

**"whats wrong my little Shinigami?" Heero asked**

**"Are we gonna tell the others today?" he asked**

**"Yes...if you wish to my dear koi" Heero said is a soft voice**

**"ok...how about after breakfast?" Duo asked**

**"Alright" Heero said**

_**

* * *

After Breakfast

* * *

**_

**"Everyone! Duo and I have something to tell you all pleasa come here" Heero said in a calm voice.**

**Everyone came walking in the room with strange looks on their faces. It was not often Heero 'and' Duo had new for them all.**

**"What is it now Yuy?" Wufie asked**

**"Yes wat is the news my friends?" Quater asked**

**"hmm" Trowa said as he stood behind his lover**

**"Well we've been keeping somthing from you all for a month or so now" Heero said**

**"Two months and five days to tell you the truth" Duo peeped in**

**"Well what is it!" Wufie said with a harsh voice.**

**Duo hid behind Heero after hearing Wufie's harsh voice.**

**"Shhhhh its ok Duo" Heero said smiling down at him.**

**"Now the new is well...Duo and I are going to have a baby?"**


	2. 3rd Month Memories

* * *

Wolf Demon Queen: This is to all readers! I'm so sorry about my other stories and Chapters being….well almost unreadable because of the errors. I just now got Word back! I was using Word Pad to type earlier and it dose 'not' have spell or grammar check……….so well you all forgive me….and stop yelling at me in the reviews…I try really I do. 'So here you all go!

* * *

**Chapter 2: 3rd Month Memories

* * *

**

Last time in Pregnant! What the Hell!

"Now the news is well...Duo and I are going to have a baby?" Heero said

* * *

**Week 1 Day 1

* * *

**

**Duo Prove.

* * *

**

**It's been about three week's sconce Heero and I told our team mates about our little one. And sometimes I think we should have stayed quite. **

**You see after telling them me and Heero got an ear full.

* * *

**

**Flash Back

* * *

**

"WHAT!" Wufie yelled "THIS IS INJUSTISING...HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT DUO! I MEAN YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL SURE BUT YOU'RE A GUY! I KNOW YOU ARE"

"Yes please tell us how up became...this way" Trowa Said

"You know...Heero and I well...had...sex one night" Duo became as red as an apple while he was talking " And after to days I started to get morning sickness but did not know what it was so Heero took me to go see Sally and she took some test and said I was pregnant...Me and Heero don't really know how though."

"So your goanna have a baby?" Quatre asked

"Yeah" Duo said

"THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" Quatre said as he jumped on Duo and hugged him.

Trowa came up behind Heero and patted him on the back. "How dose it fell to be a 'father to be'?" He asked Heero

"Good" Heero said and smiled as he saw Duo laughing and smiling with Quatre. "Real good"

* * *

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

**It was not to long after that day an unwanted guest came by aka Relena.

* * *

**

**Flash back

* * *

**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"COMING COMING" Heero said as he walked to the door with Duo not far behind him.

"Hel-" Heero opened to door to be hugged very tightly and was not happy to see who it was hugging him.

"OH HEERO MY LOVE IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Relena cried out

"YOU!" Duo growled

Relena looked up behind Heero to see Duo glaring at her. "Oh Duo..." she said looking him over "I see all your snacking on junk food has caught up to you." It seems Duo was getting a little bigger with the baby at least to ware you can see it very well throw his close.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Duo yelled

"I said you.are.fat "Relena said smirking

"I AM NOT "Duo started to tear. Some what from anger and of that hurting his feelings.

"Are to...I mean look at you..." She said poking his belly.

"Stop It!" he some what yelled and started to cry a little.

"Relena stop" Heero said calmly

"Well Heero look at him...why should I stop...I'm only saying the truth" Relena spoke and poked Duo again just a tad harder to where it hurt from her finger nail.

"OW!" Duo sobbed

"RELENA...HE'S NOT FAT NOW STOP THAT!" Heero yelled

"Then what is he" she asked

"HE'S PREGNANT!" Heero screamed

"W-What...then w-w-who...made him pregnant?" Relena stammered

"I DID" Heero spoke and walked over to the now knelt down and sobbing Duo and kneeled down next to him then held the braided boy close to him self.

Relena eyes widen at hearing this and she slowly backed away then ran out the door.

"Shhhhhhh now Duo she's gone its ok shhhhhhh" Heero cooed and kissed the top of Duo's head.

"S-sorry I b-broke down like that Hee-chan" Duo said as he laid his head on Heero strong chest.

"Its ok Duo...she never had the right to call you fat..." Heero answered

"b-but I am..." he cried softly

"No your not...your pretty as you've all was been maybe even prettier" Heero said as he held Duo closer to him.

"Thanks Hee-chan" Duo said and closed his eyes.

"No probe" Heero said smiling down at his koi.

* * *

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

**The End...For Now

* * *

**

Wolf Demon Queen: Hi again! I hope this chapter was better to read for you all. Well I'm kind of stuck on something in this story. Do you think you all can give be a hand? I have 3 problems. #1 is I don't know if I should have a Relena bashing or not…type a "y" next to Relena in your review if yes and type a n if no…#2 problem is should I make Wufie or Quatre be with Trowa type T x Q or T x W in the review and last but not least problem #3 should Wufie or Quatre or neither be pregnant? Type Q pregnant or W Pregnant or N pregnant if you would please. Well that's it! OK See you next time!


End file.
